1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-capturing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image-capturing apparatus in the related art includes two image-capturing devices and captures two types of images with the two image-capturing devices by splitting light coming from a subject (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 9-186917).
This image-capturing apparatus splits light using optical path splitting means, such as a half mirror, and simultaneously captures two types of images at different magnifications with the two image-capturing devices.
However, the image-capturing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 9-186917 cannot capture images of all the light with only one of the image-capturing devices, whereas it can simultaneously capture two images with the two image-capturing devices.